Consumers can experience and interact with media content through a variety of means. For example, consumers can access media content through Internet browsers, set-top-boxes (STBs), computers, mobile devices, telephones, and through other means. Such media content accessed by consumers can include video content, audio content, still image content, text content, and/or other types of media content. When consumers provide commentary on media content that they are experiencing, such commentary can allow for a more interesting experience, particularly when such commentary is shared with others.